Never Gonna Be Mine
by pyrotechnic x33
Summary: Namine knew the truth. Even if it hurt.


**:i own. . . nothing:**

well it's kinda of weird how i got this idea. My other story sucked so i wanted to rewrite it all over and plus i just love writing namine. -sighs- she reminds me of me so much, haha. Anyways, this story made me see how i see namine's situation through her point of view through my point of view. Make sense ? Probably not. I don't make sense. Okay, here it is. My first story.

_N_

_E_

_V_

_E_

_R_

gonna be

**M**_i_**N**_E_

_--_xx--

pyrotechnic 3

**O**h how bittersweet it is. How bittersweet if tasted. Who would have know how bittersweet you tears taste. Who would have thought that people _like me_ could even_ feel_ ?! I thought all Nobodies like me couldn't _feel_, didn't have a_ heart_ or even have a _soul_. But you see, ever since I met that boy with spiky, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, my heart burned for him and him only. His kindness melted my insides and he made me feel things I never felt before. I couldn't believe how he changed me, but I guess people do that to you. Especially when they're the savior of our worlds. Still it hurts a lot, even now, my '_fake_' heart is in pain and these tears are still falling from eyes, even now I wish he chose me.

--xx--

**Y**ou know, I'm not like most _Nobodies. _DiZ calls me a 'witch' because I have special powers. I can change, re-arrange and take apart the chains in Sora's memory. Yes, that's his name, Sora, but I can also put them back to the way they once were, but for a price. Erasing the memory of me and Castle Oblivion. I can still remember when they took me away, away to the god-forbidden castle. They made me stay at the top of the castle, locked away. Just caged in, just like a caged bird. Nobody liked me or even wanted to acknowledge me. But being a nobody I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

DiZ assigned me to mess with Sora's memories and take them apart. I did what was told, but when I looked at his memories I saw my _alter-ego_, my _somebody_, Kairi. She and Sora are best friends and he loved and protected her and cared about her. He was going to go back to her and he made her a promise. When I realized just how loved and cared for Kairi was, I was jealous. Yes, I was jealous of Kairi. That's when I realized just how lonely I really was.

For a few minutes I let it sink into my brain, if I had one, anyways, I decided to put me in Sora's memories. Just so someone could care about me and NOT Kairi. I wanted what she had, someone that loved and cared for her, so I used Sora and put myself in his memories of Kairi.

I'm horrible, aren't I ? I made Sora like me for my jealous needs. I'm am the most horrible nobody ever, yeah ?! It made my feel something else too. Guilt. The higher he got the more guilt in my body started to build. I hated it, but it was my fault, wasn't it ?

I finally met Sora, but by the time I did the guilt already had me over the edge and I told him the truth. That we don't know each other and that there's someone else. It's not me, but Kairi. You know what made me like Sora even more though. He forgave me. Sora forgave me for messing with his memory and making him forget. I couldn't believe he forgave a horrible person, like me.

Then again, I also learned that Sora was indeed a kind and gentle person. He had a big heart. In the end I gave him a choice: I give back his old memories and he forgets me or he keeps his memories of Castle Oblivion and forgets his old memories. I was hoping he'd chose to keep his memories of me and the Castle, but he chose to keep his old memories instead.

Of course he would. Kairi was in his memories and he still had a promise to keep. Kairi would always come first and it was hard on coming onto terms about that. It still is hard.

So now, I'm working on getting his memories and putting his chains back together. I'm glad I get to be able to help him out after everything and I'm glad he forgave me.

---xx---

"**N**amine." I heard my name and snapped out of my gaze. I had stopped crying a while ago, so I looked up to find DiZ looking at me.

"Yes."

"His other is here. Make sure he connects with Sora. His name is Roxas. You'll know when to bring him here." With that, he left.

I looked at my sketchbook to see I had drawn Sora and someone else. They were sitting next to each other on the dock talking. I wanted to draw blonde hair, but instead I grabbed red and drew her hair.

You know, it still hurts. I cried, again. And kept on crying because no matter how badly you want someone, you know their heart belongs to someone else. I was sad, miserable, depressed, hurt, and lonely. Who thought I'd feel all these emotions ?! For a nobody. I think I figured out why my tears are so bittersweet, he'd never return my feelings. His heart was already taken by my somebody and even if he did he'd probably only like me because I look like Kairi and I'm her nobody, but it's okay. I'll find someone who could love me like Sora loves Kairi.

I know he'll never be mine. He never has and never will be. It's how things are. Smiling a bitter smile, I cried one last tear knowing he'd never be mine and mine only.

_One day it'll be our light that brings us together. _

Even with those words, a small spark always rest within a nobody's fake heart.

Wow, I'm finished and I hope I could see a side of Namine. I love Roxas and Namine together, but still, it was Sora she liked first. & I don't mind seeing Namine like him as long as in the end its Sora and Kairi and Namine and Roxas. Plus, I feel for Namine, you know. I know how she feels. Okay, so maybe it was based off my feelings too. Okay, okay, if it sucked, could you tell me why ?! Don't just say "it sucked" and leave a poor author hanging like that ! & if you have any advice on being a better author feel free to help me out. :) 

Thank you reading. Now please review. It always helps an author learn about their mistakes and how to make it better and encourages them to write more and that their ideas our not stupid and people actually take the time to read their stories. 

I know, I ramble don't I ?!


End file.
